I don't care! Or do I?
by TheSrishtiJain
Summary: An angry Abhijeet and sweet Daya! The typical 1998 - 99 era scene. A random one shot on duo with a pinch of trio! Heart vs Brain readers please do go through the Author's Note of this one.


**Author's Note -**

Hey everyone! Here's one random one shot on duo! Read on!

And yes for all the Heart vs Brain readers. Thank you guys for the plenty of love you all showered me and my story with. Dear HS - Duo if you are reading this and for other readers of Heart vs Brain as well... You made a very valid point dear. That the clarification of the guilt part was very less. Also after itna sara tension our duo deserve some light moments too! So i will be giving 1/2 chapters for the same after this. But as i have mentioned previously... I wrote Heart vs Brain in 2017 - 2018. It been 2 years for me. Also my exams are approaching. Hence am struggling to give updates. So thoda time milega plz? The Present is NOT Heart vs Brain 's sequel. But i again have its many chapters ready as its my on going story on blogger. So i will for now begin with it. But yes am not giving complete tag to Heart vs Brain for now. And i will give 1/2 chapters of it after my exams end. Probably in December. Hopefully you all would be fine with it?

* * *

*Set in 1998 - 99 era*

Daya was standing with his head down in front of an angry Abhijeet... While ACP sir was simply standing in a corner thinking what would now be the fate of his dear officer as even after his multiple trials he was unable to save Daya from Abhijeet's anger... While Abhijeet after staring at Daya with a burning glare said...

Abhijeet - Kuch puch raha hu mai! Kyu gaye the waha tum? Kisne bola tha waha jane?

Daya did not dare to utter anything and maintained his silence cause one word from his mouth would have made him the pray of angry lion standing in front of him...

Abhijeet - Aise chup chap khade rehne ke liye hospital se utha ke nahi laya mai tumhe!

Gathering all his strength Daya now uttered slowly...

Daya - Sor... Sorry sir

And this innocent sorry aggravated Abhijeet's anger even more who said again...

Abhijeet - Sorry? Sorry? Agar goli haat ki jagah kahi aur lagi hoti toh? Abhi yaha khade hoke sorry nahi bol rahe tum!

Daya - Toh sir app waha bina backup...

Daya for the first time since being shot had looked into Abhijeet's eyes this time and it was enough to shut him in mid sentence while he once again downed his head...

Abhijeet - Kya karu mai tumhara Daya! Mere piche aana kab chodoge tum?

While Daya uttered in a meaningful tone...

Daya - Jab app humare saath saath apni life ki bhi value karne lagege...

Abhijeet - Kyu karu mai apni life ki value? Kiske liye karu? Koi nahi hai mere ghar pe mera intezar karne wala! Mai ghar pohchu ya nahi kisi ko farak nahi padta! Lekin tumhari toh family hai na... Ha yaha nahi rehti hai lekin hai toh sahi!

Abhijeet still didn't knw anything about Daya being an orphan and hearing him Daya looked sideways in an attempt to hide the moisture in his eyes while Abhijeet found something weird in his eyes.  
Looking at the things heating up ACP sir once again intervened in between and said keeping a hand on Abhijeet's shoulder as he had walked over to him now...

ACP - Acha chalo Abhijeet chodo ab. Bachcha hai. Ho jati hai galti. Hume jab pata chala ki tum bina kisi backup waha uss gang ke adde pe chale gaye ho toh hum sab tension mai the! Waise mai nahi socha usne aur chala gaya tumhari help karne. Ab sab theek hai na... Toh yeh sab baad mai discuss karege. Chodo ab...

Abhijeet - (irritated with ACP sir defending Daya's mistake) Sir yeh bachcha hai? 6'2 ka yeh bachcha hai?

ACP - (looking at Daya's cute expressions of 'bacha lo na sir') Ha ab nahi hai yeh bachcha... Lekin bada bhi kaha hua hai!

Daya looked down shyly which further made Abhijeet say...

Abhijeet - Bas! Yehi toh bharamastra hai janab ka! Bas yeh cute si smile de do aur sab maaf!

Daya - (naughtily) Sir apko meri smile cute lagti hai?

Abhijeet opened his mouth with another glare when ACP sir himself shooting Daya one glare told Abhijeet as...

ACP - Chodo Abhijeet... Pagal hai yeh! Pata hai na tumhe! Chodo. Chalo ab waise bhi raat bohot ho gayi hai. Ghar jao sab (to team which was silently looking at one of the everyday scenes in beauro) aur tum dono (to duo) mere ghar chalo!

Duo - (in unison) Kyu sir?

ACP - Kyuki tum dono hi injured ho aur jitne laparwah apne app ko lekar ho na, mai tum dono ko akele nahi chod sakta!

Abhijeet - Sir app Daya ko le jao. Mai theek hu sir... Mamuli si toh chot hai...

ACP - Ha ha... Pair pe goli lagi hai aur mamuli si chot hai! Yaha beauro mai hum sab ke samne toh 2 minute baith nahi rahe. Ghar jake bada aaram karoge na tum. Pata hai mujhe! Chalo chup chap tum bhi

Abhijeet - Sir lekin...

ACP - No more arguments Abhijeet!

And now having no other option Abhijeet and Daya left with ACP sir towards his house. Reaching home they had their dinner and then ACP sir told his helper to arrange two other rooms, one for Abhijeet and one for Daya. Soon both of them left to the rooms given to them while ACP sir left for his own when after half an hour of reading a book he thought to check upon his dear officers to make sure they were comfortable. So he first went to Daya's room and knocking slightly entered inside to find Daya struggling with his backpack with his injuried hand.

ACP - (going towards him) Kya kar rahe ho Daya! Kuch chahiye tha toh mujhe bolte na. Chot lagi hai! Lao dikhao (taking away the bag) Kya nikalna hai?

Daya - Sir woh Abhijeet sir ki medicines! Woh unke paas nahi hogi na toh woh lenge nahi.

ACP - Tumhare paas hai?

Daya - Ha sir mai humesha extra dose rakhta hu unki medicines ka apne bag mai. Agar hum kahi phas jaye ya phir case ke chakkar mai bahar jana pade achanak, toh dose miss nahi hona chahiye na. (Slowly) Aur woh toh kabhi rakhege nahi apne paas...

ACP - (smiling) Rakhega bhi kyu woh? Usse pata hai na ki tum ho uska khayal rakhne!

Daya - (sadly sitting on the bed) Par woh toh isse mera ehsan samjhte hai na...

ACP - Nahi Daya... Aisa nahi hai. Agar woh isse ehsan samjhta toh phir apna khayal rakhna kudh hi shuru kar deta! Aur kisi reason se nahi toh bas tumhe yeh sab na karne pade isilye! Lekin woh nahi karta na...

Daya - Toh mujhe itna datte kyu hai (with a cute baby face)

ACP - Itni daat khane ke baad bhi tum usse chodte kyu nahi? Daatna bhi ek tarike ka haq jatana hi toh hota hai. Hum kisi anjan admi ko toh nahi datte na. Usse hi datte hai jispe apna haq samjhte hai!

Daya - Huh... Bohot khadus hai woh!

ACP - Hmm... Khadus toh hai! Kabhi kabhi toh mujhe bhi dar lagta hai uske gusse se. Pata nahi tum kaise sambhalte ho usse!

Daya - Sambhalne ki zarurat hi nahi hai sir unhe. Woh kudh ko sambhal sakte hai. Unki problem unka gussa hai. Jab aur koi samne ho toh uspe nikalta hai. Yaha tak toh theek hai. Lekin jab aur koi unke paas nahi hota toh woh wahi gussa apne app pe nikalte hai. Bas issi mai apne app ko taklif dete rehte hai!

ACP - Uska gussa bhi toh jayaz hai na Daya. Zindagi ne ek pal mai usse uska sab kuch cheen liya... Koi kuch kimti kho de toh kamse kam uski yaado se saath hi ji le... Par uske paas toh woh bhi nahi hai! Uska gussa nahi hai woh... Narazgi hai... Zindagi se!

Daya - Bas wahi toh dur karna hai sir! Unhe dikhana hai ki zindagi kitni khoobsurat hai!

(After a silence of a minute)

ACP - Ek sawal puchu Daya?

Daya - Ha sir puchiye na!

ACP - Kyu kar rahe ho tum uske liye yeh sab? Insaniyat ke nate... As a colleague... As a friend... Yaa koi bhi! Itna kuch toh koi family member bhi kisi ke liye nahi karta. Tum kyu kar rahe ho?

Daya - Koi nahi karta sir... Isilye toh kar raha hu.

ACP - Matlab?

Daya - Sir koi dard itna bada nahi hota ki saha na jaa sake... Bas koi saath ho toh zindagi jine layak lagti hai. Unki taklif shayad hum samjh bhi nahi sakte... Lekin unke saath toh reh sakte hai na sir! Unhone CID phirse join isilye ki kyuki apne kaha aur woh apki respect karte hai lekin woh kudh ki life ki value ajj bhi nahi karte. Dekha ajj kaise bina kisi back up hi akele chale gaye un gundo ke adde pe! Kyuki unhe farak hi nahi padta unki kudh ke zinda rehne se. Unhe bas yehi toh batana hai ki woh kitne kimti hai.

ACP sir silently stared Daya for a moment and who was himself lost in his own thoughts thinking about Abhijeet and then said slowly...

ACP - Uska saath kabhi mat chodna Daya... Kabhi mat chodna. Tumse dur jane ki koshish mai woh tumhare kitna kareeb aa gaya hai yeh woh kudh bhi nahi janta!

After a deep silence of a moment he said again...

ACP - Mai usse yeh dawai data hu. Tum rest karo.

Daya - Sir mai de dunga na. App kyu pareshan ho rahe hai!

ACP - Ajj uska thoda gussa mujhe hi dekh lene do! Roz toh tumhe hi sunna hai.

And giving him a smile ACP sir left the room and went to Abhijeet's room now with his medicines... Once again slowly knocking the door he entered inside and saw Abhijeet siting on the bed facing the window. The lights of the room were off while the pleasent cool air was brushing through his face. As the moonlight lit the room Abhijeet was silently staring out of the window.  
ACP sir picked up the glass of water kept on the other side of the bedside table and went up to Abhijeet calling him slowly and said...

ACP - Abhijeet, tumhari dawai...

Abhijeet - Yeh Daya bhi na! (Shaking his head in dejection) Kabhi nahi sudhrega yeh ladka!

ACP - Sudharna usse nahi tumhe hai!

Abhijeet - Apne bag mai meri dawaiya rakh ke ghumta hai sir! Aisa koi karta hai kya?

ACP - Jab jante ho toh kudh rakh kar kyu nahi ghumte?

Abhijeet - Sir useless hai yeh dawaiya! Kuch yaad nahi aane wala mujhe inse.

ACP - Ha ha janta hi Dr. Abhijeet ji! Kuch nahi hota inse. Lekin phir bhi zaruri hai samjhe tum.

Abhijeet - Ab aap bhi Daya jaisi baate karne lage na sir. Pata nahi kab picha chodega woh mera (irritated)

ACP - (deeply) Tum sach mai chahte ho ki woh tumhe chod de?

ACP sir's question made Abhijeet think. Numerous times before Abhijeet had expressed that he wanted Daya to leave him... He had said this to Daya himself on his face. But now when ACP sir asked him today he couldn't help but wonder if he really wanted Daya to leave him alone... Not being able to say yes... But not accepting the answer as no Abhijeet looked away and grumbled...

Abhijeet - Ha

ACP - Ha? Toh ajj itne pareshan kyu the hospital mai jab uska operation ho raha tha. Haat par hi goli lagi thi usse. Tum kudh bhi toh jante the ki serious nahi hai! Kudh dressing bhi nahi karwai thi jab tak doctor ne nahi kaha ki woh theek hai. Kyu?

Abhijeet - Ab woh usse kuch ho jata toh?

He said worriedly but then in an attempt to hide it from ACP sir or maybe from his own self said...

Abhijeet - Woh mujhe bachane aaya tha... Usse kuch ho jata toh mai apne app ko kaise maaf karta!

ACP - Uski yaa kisi ki bhi care karna galat nahi hai Abhijeet...

Abhijeet - Mai uski koi care ware nahi karta...

ACP sir sighed hearing him and then brushing away the topic said in a fresh tone...

ACP - Chalo yeh sab chodo aur tum pehle dawai khao. Lo!

This time Abhijeet silently took the medicines and as he kept aside the water glass ACP sir wished him 'good night' and left to his room. While Abhijeet laid back on his bed thinking 'Daya ne uski dawai li hogi ya nahi (for he was shot today)?' but obviously didn't voice out his query.

*ACP sir's balcony*

Staring at the silent night sky ACP sir wondered... How these two amazing souls were so different from each other but still loved each other so deep. How Daya even after getting scolded almost everyday for something or the other still took care of Abhijeet and how Abhijeet even after being so strict had a soft corner for Daya in his heart. How the Abhijeet who was so ziddi that he would not give up even when he himself or the other seniors would say anything but Daya could convince him always. Yes the wall that Abhijeet had created around himself was breaking... By the small stream of overflowing love from another broken heart of Sub Insp Daya... They say persistence is the key and Daya had never learnt to give up. While ACP sir silently stared at the moon making a small prayer in his heart that may these two special officers of his, get all the happiness that they deserve. And somewhere he knew that the key to their happiness was kept in each other's heart...

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Please everyone do respond to the note i wrote above for Heart vs Brain. Also do review this one shot!


End file.
